You can Bank on Batman
You can Bank on Batman is the first level of the story The Riddler's Revenge. In it Batman and Robin are cruising along when they see the Bat-signal. They head to the Gotham Bank. Walkthrough You will start off in the left corner, by beating up the thugs surrounding you. To begin with, activate the lever at the alley to open the garage, and build the pieces trapped in to make a grapple point. up there, activate another lever to open the garage at the very left, and snatch the LEGO Canister in it. Before dropping down, keep going to a platform and climb the ladder there to get a second LEGO Canister. Moving on, first smash the window at the building to free a Hostage. Now you have to go across a puddle of sludge, poisonous sludge, but since neither Batman or Robin is toxic-resistant, you can grapple up the ledge and move on to the other side. Play Break the translucent-blue window with the Sonic Suit, and get another LEGO Canister. Your objective here is to get the Demolition Suit, in a unreachable platform. To get it, assemble dancing pieces into a tightrope crossing point and move along, using a Batarang to knock out the henchmanshooting from the other end. Change Batman into the Demolition Suit. Play] 1. Back at the toxic sludge, use a toxic-immune character to fix the truck, and drive it out of the way. Then, activate the Mind-Control Panel to get an additional LEGO Canister in the building. 2. Use a superstrong character to lift the dumpster on the shiny manhole, and blow it up for a LEGO Canister in it. Proceed to the right. See a telephone booth there? Smash five of the same type to get a LEGO Canister. Anyway, blow up the cement mixer with a little help from the Demo Suit, and move on. More shiny stuff in your way. Set Batbombs with the Demo Suit to get to the other side. Play Have a character with superstrength lift the set of dumpsters, for a grapple point that the 4 heroes from the Batcave can utilize. Build a tightrope to cross to the other side and set a bomb to destroy the window. Add the LEGO Canister to your collection. There are two paths: follow the upper one to another square. Play Have a superstrong character move out a container fused to a wall, and take the secret passageway to a LEGO Canister. Fight the arensal of henchmen, and smash some targets to expose pieces for a Suit Swapper. Build it and change Robin into the Technology Suit, and activate the corresponding Tech Panel. Summon a mini-car and enter the building that only that car can enter through a passage. Hit the three red switches to open the door for the two heros. Move out of the room to the boss battle arena. Play 1. Back at the two alleys, take the underground one and cross the toxic waste with any character that is immune to toxins. Activate the Mind-Control Panel at the very end and the guard there will open a garage door for you. Drive a red car into it, and the next one will open. Drive another one into it, and a third door leading to a LEGO Canister will open. 2. Destroy the trans-blue containers with the Sonic Suit, and use the Attract Suit to collect&deposit 25 pieces at the booth. The machine will spit out a LEGO Canister, the last one in this mission. Clayface and his goons will be messing up the bank. Punch him a few times and he will retreat to the bank, and close the seemingly indestructible door behind him. Now he stands on a giant cage. Clayface has six lives: three can be destroyed by rounding up three of the endless number of henchmen. To handle the other three, first have Batman set bombs at the two corners with shiny silver stuff. Then Clayface will move another shiny silver container in front of the metal door. set a bomb to destroy it and the door as well. Now you have access to the bank's inner facilities. Throw a Batarang to hit the three targets behind Clayface's cage. That will spray a jet of gas, knocking Clayface into the cage- therefore ending this mission and Clayface's mischief as well.(By the way, blow up the left-most door to get the Red Power Brick of this level. Minikits and Power Bricks The Minikit Creates a Golden Batman . The Power Brick gives you Fast Grapple. Category:Levels